jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bluefury/Błękitna furia
thumb|364px|Niebieska furia tracąca moc. Błękitna Furia. Błękitna furia nazwa tego smoka pochodzi od niezwykle pięknego koloru łusek. Wygląd. Smoki te wyglądają prawie tak samo jak Nocne furie.Różni je błękitna skura która ma gdzie niegdzie ciemniejsze łuski.Smok pozbawiony bransolety traci swoją barwa i staje się czarny ciągną się za tym nieprzyjemne skutki.Smoki te w przeciwięstwie do swojich pobratyńców doskonale maskują się w dzień ,szczegulnie na bez chmurnym niebie. Odrzywianie. Błękitna furia je głównie ryby.Niepogardzi też jajkami i szynką.Ale ten gatunek uwielbia łososie i je smoczymiętke. Siedlisko. Smok lubi przebywać na dużych polanach najlepiej niedaleko wody i gdzie księżyc najlepiej świeci. Walka. Smok walczy równie doskonale co jego pobratyńcy jednak kiedy jest pełnia może być dwa razy silniejszy. Zdolności. -Eholokacja.Z tym u tych smoków taksamo jak u zwykłych furi.Wykorzystują ją głównie podczas lotu. -Mroczna plazma.Wyjątkowo niebezpieczna umiejętność,należy jej unikać jak smok węgorzy.Smok strzela wyjątkowo niebezpiecznymi pociskami mrocznej plazmy nie pozostawiąjąc w sekunde nic po strzale. -Wpadanie w furie.Błękitna Furia tylko jeśli ma powód w nią wpada.A jak już w nią wpadnie nie ma litości dla swoich wrogów.Kolce na grzbiecie stają się wtedy czarne albo jasno niebieskie.Zaś z pyska wylatuje czarny dym. -Niewidoczność.Dzięki swojej barwie i mieniącymi się różnymi odcieniami niebieskiego łuskom smok może być niewidoczny na niebieskim niebie lub pod wodą. Ogień. Smok posiada plazme .Jest bardzo niebezpieczna .Kiedy smok nią strzela jest czarna a za nią sunie się dym.Po strzale cel jest absolutnie zniszczony niema prawie żadnych szans by coś po nim pozostało .Smok w przeciwienstwie do Nocnej furi nie umie regulować strzału. Zachowanie i tresura. Smok jest nieufny wobec nikogo kto mógłby skraść jego bransolete.Smok zreguły jest niebezpieczny jednak jeśli niewidzi w tobie zagrożenia to da ci żyć .Bestia ta jest inteligętna jedyna w swojim rodzaju, odważna ,szalona,wierna,przyjecielska,nieufna,ma niezwykłą intuicję i jeśli cię zna to prawie czyta ci w twojich myślach bywa nie do opanowania.Smoka da się jedynie wytresować jeśli jego bransoleta wskarze że jesteś godny jego zaufanie.Jeśli tak się stanie bransoleta zaświeci niezwykłym światłem a smok cie nie zabije,Potem trzeba zdobyć jego zaufanie najlepiej dać smokowi makrele albo pstrąga nie pogardzi też łososiem.Następnie należy podejść niepatrząc na niego i doknąć jego nosa.Nim się nauczysz na nim latać upewnij się że ci napewno ufa a ty jemu inaczej możesz nieźle się posiniaczyć.Jeśli go wytresujesz będziesz z nim zrzyty do końca swojich dni i choćby niewiem co byś zrobił on cie nie zostawi.To nie tylko więź psychiczna ale też magiczna .Możesz mieć niemałe problemy jeśli jest pełnia bo smok już może wtedy nie być sobą będzie miał tyle energi w sobie że za nic ciebie się nie posłucha radze nie latać na nim w pełnie no chyba że masz doświadczenie albo chcesz się zabić po pełni smok znów jest sobą. Legęda. Legęda głosi że dawno temu około 3000 lat temu było potężne stado Nocnych furi.Na świat przyszła kolejan furia jednak bardzo chora niemogła sama wstanąć nie było by problemu gdyby nie to że jeśli w pełnie zginie Nocna furia do na całej wyspie zaczyna być nieurodzaj.Smoki zabrały młodą furię do Selen greckiej bogini księżyca .Ona zesłała błękitny księżycowy pył i najczystsze złoto i za sprawą swojej mocy stworzyła bransolete którą podarowała furi.Tylko dzięki bransolecie ta furia mogła żyć.Gdyba straciła ją na zbyt długo mogła by zginąć.Pewnej nocy kiedy furia latała po nocnym niebie w księżycową noc pojawiły się demony które zazdrościły jej bransolety.Skradły ją .Furia walczyła znimi jednak kiedy bransoleta spadła na ziemię rozbiła się .Bogini zeszła na ziemię przepędziła demony i naprawiła bransolete jednak było już za puźno by ocalić życie Furi.Inne smoki ubłagały boginię żeby zrobiła co w swojej mocy.Bogini zesłała deszcz pyłu który sprawił że ciało Nocnej furi stało się niebieskie.Zaraz po tym ciało zmieniło się w pył błękitny pyl.Jednak dusza smoka niebyła wolna albowiem została zabita z ręki demona.Bogini umieściła dusze smoka w bransolecie.Jednak demony za karę że nie dostały tego co chciały podrzuciły tam złą moc.Dzięki niej następne Błękitne furie mogły strzelać mroczną plazmę.Ale równierz to sprawiało że w pełnie zaczeło im odbijać.Jeśli smok pozostanie zbyt długo bez bransolety zacznie tracić swoją moc a z nią swoją barwe.Potem smok może zostać opętany przez demony a następnie zginąć.Dlatego smok nigdy nie zostawia swojej bransolety i strzeże jej jak oka w głowie.Co 1000 lat pojawia się nowy strażnik księżycowej bransolety skazany na samotność jako jedyny taki smok. Chcecie poznać historie http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bluefury/B%C5%82ekitny_py%C5%82 Ciekawostki. -Jedynym żyjącym smokiem tego typu jest Aura. -Smok ten wykluwa się raz na 1000lat. -Kiedy ten smok się wykluwa bądź umiera toważyszy mu błękitny pył. -Smok ten nierostaje się nigdy ze swoją bransoletą. -Niewiadomo ile smok żyje. -Smok wykluwa się wśród Nocnych furi. -Na razie wiadomo że były tylko trzy smoki tego gatunku. -Są ulubieńcami Selen bogini księżyca. -Po zniszczeniu bransolety smok ten może zmienić się w demona. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone i nie radze kopiować tego smoka! Galeria. 28579_obraz212.jpg blue fury.png|błękitny demon MAŁA FURIA.png|mała Błękitna furia Snapshot 20140616.JPG|Smutna Błękitna Furia Błękitna furia.png 640px-20140728_174534.jpg Bluefury.png Mój smoczek 213.jpg New Canvas.jpg|Moja pierwsza praca w paint tool sai.Wiem że kiepska. Aura i Polaris.jpg|Aura i Polaris Rysek..jpg|Bitwa Larsa i Kurki o rybę.Jakby co to Aura jest sędzią. Lunar.jpg|Lunar. Paint Furia.jpg|Moja Furia robiona w Paincie Rysunki innych użytkowiników. Słyszałam że teraz modne jest że rysunki fanów wstawia się w Galerie więc sama postanowiłam coś takiego zrobić.Każdy może wstawić swój rysunek jeśli jest oczywiście w jakiś sposób powiązany z moją smoczcą lub z innymi mojimi wymyślonymi smokami. 035B.JPG|Rysunek od Cele .Dzięki. AURA.png|Dzięki Olizozoli. Furia.jpg|Rysunek Furio Dreszcza od Julitap0.Dzienki! Aura w Furii 2.png Aura w Furii.png Smokły w Furii.png|Rysunek od Ozizoli z Furią Shelą i Aurą. 2014-12-31 15.43.59.jpg 2014-12-31 15.44.34.jpg 2014-12-31 15.44.18.jpg